The Sound of Your Heart
by Michi4
Summary: Inuyasha is adopted into Kagome's family after losing his mother. She becomes his family, but there's still distance between them. Their bond cannot be denied, though, even as the challenges of high school and life threaten to divide them. NSFW.
1. Part 1

**I broke this into parts to make it easier to read. Thank you!**

 **The Sound of Your Heart**

 **Part I**

* * *

Kagome was ten years old when Inuyasha was brought to her family's shrine. He was covered in blood and she didn't even remember the man who'd dropped him off. She was lead by her mother into the bathroom to wash him up. Her mother left her to it, reasoning that he might find comfort in someone his own age.

The silver-haired boy stood silently, his long locks stained as well. She took a washcloth she'd dipped in the steaming bath and approached him slowly. He flinched and scowled, but nothing more. She whispered that she was going to touch him. Her eyes glanced up to the dog ears flattened atop his head. It wasn't a time for it, but that's what she really wanted to touch. She resisted, placing her fingers gently on the fabric of his pajamas, the blood began coagulating and it was soaked through.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she pushed the collar back to check for a wound. He didn't seem to have any. "It's…not mine." He croaked. She only nodded in understanding.

He let her lead him to the tub.

"Can you take this off?" She gently asked, gesturing to his shirt. He nodded and shed the ruined material. "You can get in and I'll scrub you, if it's OK." She offered. He scowled, but he still did as she asked.

When he sat in, the water level rose to his shoulders. He was small for his age, she thought. They were the same height and size even though he was apparently a year older than her. She put some soap on the cloth, moving like a brush on canvas.

She got a little nervous when the water in the tub had turned red. She pulled the plug to drain it. "Let's make sure you're all clean." She muttered. He didn't seem very bothered by the blood as much as she was.

"My name's Kagome," She said, trying to fill the silence, as she worked shampoo into his hair next. "What's yours?" He opened his mouth and made a growling sound. Then, he paused before finally mumbling, "Inuyasha." "Inuyasha," she repeated as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I have to dunk water on your head, OK?" She took a small bucket meant for playing in beach sand and poured it over him. He shook after that and she couldn't help but laugh.

He whipped around, embarrassed and irritated, but when he saw her smiling face, the mirth and light in her eyes like she was having fun his heart melted. He whipped back around and let her finish up. Her ministrations had felt so good, he'd allowed her to continue when she had to dry off his hair.

Her mother brought in fresh clothes for him. Kagome wrapped the towel around his shoulders. "I'll just be right out here and I'll blow dry your hair once you're dressed, OK?" He nodded at her suggestion and she shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha suddenly hated being alone. The memory of his mother's murder flashed in his mind and he quickly slipped out of the wet pants, leaving them on the sopping floor, and threw on the fresh clothes. He wiped away a couple of tears that had forced their way out before reaching for the doorknob. To his relief, Kagome pushed the door open as soon as she heard it click.

He sat in front of her, cross-legged on the floor of the living room. He sat quietly, watching something she'd put on TV, his eyes fixed to the screen. Meanwhile, she dried and brushed his hair.

"Let me show you to your room." She said as she turned off the cartoon. He simply followed her up the stairs. "If you need anything, I'm right across the hall. We have to share a bathroom, so I'll be sure to knock before I come in." A pang hit his chest. He was going to have to sleep. He was going to have to face the memory and the darkness. He shook his head, giving her a pained expression. His ear twitched and both flattened.

She pressed her lips together in a genuine smile. "I can stay with you til you fall asleep." She offered, recognizing that look of hurt. Her mother had only said that his mother had died. Kagome's own father had passed a few years before, so she knew what he must be feeling.

She fluffed his pillow and peeled back the blanket. He just stood there for a moment staring. Her pajamas were as bright as her personality: pink with blue outlines of stars etched on the pants. She climbed in first and rested her head on the large pillow. She smiled at him again. She rested her head on her hands. He sat with his back toward her.

"Inuyasha…" She cooed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against his. "You're safe now." Was all she could think to say. He responded by placing a hand over hers. She stayed with him throughout that night.

Moments like this would prove to be few and far between as they grew up together.

It turned out her mother was his godmother and that's why when his single mother had been killed, he'd come to live with them. It was apparently a Western tradition (from his father's side) that usually wasn't something that every parent ever really thought had to be followed through on. Kagome had asked why she hadn't met Inuyasha sooner if the Higurashi's were such good friends of his mother's. Her mother only said that people just sometimes lose touch over the years.

It also turned out that Inuyasha was a brat. He was used to being an only child and masked his hurt with a bad attitude. And he only picked fights with Kagome. Other than a "knock it off, you two" her mother didn't interfere. As Souta, Kagome's younger brother, grew up it became two against one. Souta worshipped Inuyasha.

The two played video games together and were boys. Even Buyo, the cat, hung out with them. Kagome had her set of friends, sure, but she wanted in with these two. But, she and Inuyasha could hardly be in the same room together for long before they were bickering over something. To which Souta would ask his sister to please leave and go do some "girl stuff" like chat with her friends on the phone, which she usually ended up doing. She sighed, missing when Inuyasha paid attention to her.

Kagome laid in bed after hanging up with Eri and recalled one time a few years prior, she'd come home from school crying because the other kids were trying to play "Kagome" with her. Inuyasha had kicked them off the property, chasing them down the stairs of the shrine and made her a bowl of ramen. "Comfort food." He'd said.

She shook off the memory and heard a lot of noise coming from the backyard. She peered out her bedroom window to see that Grandpa was having Inuyasha clean out the storage. Gramps had had him help out since Inuyasha was young. But, since Inuyasha'd turned 15, he was strong enough to help him with heavier chores now. The half-demon never complained once.

Inuyasha was scrawny and only a few inches taller than her, but she noticed as he lifted the boxes, his shirt sleeves pushed up, that he'd developed some muscles. Her cheeks flared a bit and she forced herself to look away and delve into her math homework. Inuyasha was like a brother to her. Like a brother. Like….

The next year and a half melted away.

She came home from school, storming up the steps. She knew exactly where to look for Inuyasha. "You shouldn't be hiding up in the Goshinboku! I can't believe you missed your exams!" He jumped down to face her, knowing that if he didn't come down she'd basically climb up there and get him. Last time she'd done that, she'd twisted her ankle and he'd felt guilty as hell, carrying her on his back. He didn't want a repeat of that. Sure, he could've taken off with Miroku, but he decided he'd rather face Kagome now and get it over with. He'd told the guys and Sango he'd meet up with them later.

"Would you shut up! I have another year." He barked back, exasperation prevalent in his tone. "You're going to be behind a year! You trying to wait for Souta?! Cuz you'd have to fall behind 6 more times. You're so capable, Inuyasha. WHY do you do this?!" She ranted. "Are you finished?" He asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. She mirrored him, crossing her arms and scowling, "We aren't through until you give me an explanation." She took a step forward. Her mother was always nice to him. No one listened to her grandfather. No, if anyone was going to have to get through to him, it had to be her.

"Did you even think for a second that I even have a chance?" He challenged. Her blue eyes widened and mouth dropped. She was actually shocked. Was she really so naïve? He thought. He narrowed his gaze at her. "I'm a half-demon. Humans don't want the likes of me in their schools let alone in advanced education. Demons won't accept me. So, unless you're going to open your own university, I may as well milk the education I CAN get and then get some kind of trade job. Besides, I'd be bored as hell working in an office. Thanks for the concern, but worry about yourself."

He pushed past her and went into the storage shed. He took off his school uniform jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his crisp, white shirt. He never wore the tie that he was supposed to, but he undid the first top buttons and got to work on whatever gramps had asked him to do. "Fine. At least we'll be in the same grade and I can help you." She huffed and threw off her jacket and got to work beside him.

"You're in the way!" Inuyasha finally snapped after bumping into Kagome a few times. This time, she'd tripped over his feet and fallen backwards. He'd caught her. But, then he pushed her off him by the shoulders. "Just what the hell is your problem?!" She snapped back. "What the hell is yours?!" He retorted.

"You are!"

"Back at ya!"

"Are you crying?! NO CRYING!" Inuyasha yelled. "You've been so mean to me, I just don't get it. I thought we were friends at least." She started to wipe her eyes. She leaned against the wall and slumped down. "C'mon. Don't cry over me." He practically begged, kneeling beside her. "What else am I supposed to do?!" She was so frustrated and couldn't stop her eyes from leaking.

"Kagome, I just—I'm sorry," he choked out. She hiccupped and looked up at him with watery eyes the blue-gray shade of the ocean. "I just wanted to be in the same grade as you and protect you." He confessed. "What?" She inquired with a squeak. He turned his face away from her and tried to hide under his bangs. When he didn't respond-she wasn't sure if she heard right-she asked anyway, "B-but then why are you so mean to me?" "That—it's not like that." He said as he took her by the hand and leaned in. "Y-you're freaking me out!" She said as she pushed him away and abruptly stood up. "Just wait, would ya!" He called after her.

She stopped mid stride and turned to face him, her face flushed from crying and her racing heart. "It's-This is how it has to be. I know you don't care, but society has prejudices. I don't want you to be a part of it. It's enough that you all took me in. But, I also know which asshole guys are in your grade and if I'm in your class I can look out for you…from afar." He admitted. "If you think it's best, Inuyasha…." Was all she said as she went indoors. He stayed out working in the shed.

She couldn't help but look at him this time from out her window. He was growing up fast. His muscles were more defined and he'd grown a little taller. When he looked at her with those golden eyes it did things to her. Yeah, she agreed silently. It was better to keep her distance.

Inuyasha was in her class in the fall. She walked to school alone, but he wasn't far behind or he made his way along the fences and buildings, which she found ironic if he wanted people to treat him "normally" he sure didn't act like it. But, the things others didn't like about him, she did. She wanted this nonsense to stop, so halfway through the semester, she asked him to study with her.

"I need a little help." She asked one night, slinking into his room. He raised an eyebrow at her from his desk. She leaned over next to him, placing her book beside whatever he was working on. She brushed her hair behind her shoulder as to not get in her way. "Sit." He told her as he got up from the chair.

"Is your brain broken?" He teased as he erased her error on the Punnett square. She nudged him in his side and pouted, her brows knitting together, "Shut up. I just don't understand probabilities and these things." Inuyasha's chest reverberated against her shoulder as he laughed at her. His silver strands tickled her cheek as he leaned over her. His hair was longer than hers. She was a little jealous.

She blinked a few times, realizing she was listening to the sound of his voice, but not what he was saying. "Sorry. Repeat that." She said. "You're a space case today. Even for you." He jeered. She scowled and huffed. "Relax, " he told her as he leaned in closer, one hand leaning on the back of the chair behind her. "Let's review the steps. Tell me what you know."

"What are you guys doing?" Souta asked from the doorway. "Studying!" Kagome snapped. "You're breaking my concentration." "Yeah, she's got a few screws loose today." Inuyasha joked. Her little brother rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.

She turned back to the paper. He now knelt down beside her. Why was her heart racing? Wait, was she supposed to be solving something? "Let's go." His voice broke her out of her musings. "Where?" She asked, confused. "You can't focus. Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

He bent down in front of her and insisted she climb on. She placed her hands on his shoulders tentatively. "You're gonna fall off, stupid. Hang on tight!" He said as he pulled her arms over him.

She hugged his neck from behind as he took off running through rooftops. It was exhilarating. She wasn't scared like she expected to be. She felt his back muscles flexing beneath her. He held onto her thighs securely. She knew she was safe. For a moment, she stopped watching the city fade and just closed her eyes, nuzzling him.

They stopped and he told her to look up. There were hundreds of stars twinkling above them. She could see the city in the near distance, but this was as good as it was gonna get.

"Thank you." She leaned into his side. He leaned back, taking off his red sweatshirt and draping it around her shoulders. She looked into his face as he looked up at the night sky. His eyes were amber even in the darkness. He really was growing into a man now, she could see it being this close to him. He was gorgeous. She felt heat creep into her cheeks, but she couldn't stop looking at him. "What?" He asked harshly, a scowl marring his features. Even with a scowl he looked good. "I think we get along more now, is all." She said sweetly. "Keh! Whatever." He said, not thinking more about it, as he shifted his gaze back upward.


	2. Part 2

Kikyo.

Inuyasha got a girlfriend a few weeks later. Kagome sighed heavily as she watched them leave on a date. They were even having lunch together at school. Apparently, he didn't care what other people thought now.

So, when Hojo asked her out, she accepted (with the added encouragement of her friends). He was the most popular guy in school, but on their first date she could hardly focus. All she could think about was Inuyasha. She wanted to be rid of these feelings.

She got ready for a second date with Hojo a couple of weeks later. She'd caught a cold the week before and finally was well enough to go out again. "You're gonna relapse wearing a dress. It's cold out. It's November." Inuyasha remarked, leaning on her door frame. She stopped mid brush, holding her hair half up and turned to glare at him. "Kikyo wears dresses." She jabbed. "I always lend her my coat." He said lightly, but his features were turned down in his trademark scowl. "So, Hojo will keep me warm." She shot back, glancing at him from her mirror. "Will he now?" His voice was low, almost threatening. There was a knock on the front door. She pushed past Inuyasha to go answer.

"This is a nice home you have." Hojo said from the entryway. Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed and one foot leaning on the wall behind him. "Would you like some water?" Kagome offered as she went to the kitchen, pulling Inuyasha by the ear with her.

"Hey, lay off!" She seethed. "Tell him that. He sure lays it on thick." Her adopted-brother sneered. "He's a nice guy, OK! And he likes me!" She defended. "He should." He said, unimpressed. "What do you care anyway?" She poured the glass of water.

"You care that I care?"

"Do you?"

"Do YOU?"

Kagome sighed heavily. Souta was more mature, who was he kidding. "Go call Kikyo or something and keep yourself busy." He rolled his head to the side, "you sure seem interested in her." "You seem interested in Hojo." She retorted. "I'm just looking out for you like I always do. I don't like this guy. Do you even like him?" Inuyasha said flat out. "Fuck off." She finally breathed out and rushed off to her guest. Inuyasha chuckled low at her colorful language. She was picking up habits from him it seemed.

Inuyasha was out with Kikyo the following weekend when they bumped into Kagome and Hojo at the same restaurant. The half-demon sat back in the booth. He could see Kagome's booth across from them just over Kikyo's shoulder. He tried to shrug off his feelings of jealousy and focus on the beauty in front of him.

Actually, Kikyo was out of his league. Even his friends said so. "Inuyasha, you're going to order something healthy this time, I hope." She always did things like that, slight comments here and there. It felt like she was trying to change him. Like he should cut his hair short or dye it black so he could fit in (he hadn't even told her or anyone about his human night once a month). That's something Kagome never did. She accepted him for all he was, even when he was being a jerk.

Inuyasha did that thing where he was such a jerk, it made Kikyo break up with him.

Inuyasha waited in his room for Kagome to get home.

She finally arrived close to midnight. "You're home late." He remarked from her doorway. "We'd gone to see a movie. Beauty and the Beast, actually. The only time they had available was after 10." She didn't know why she was explaining. "How was your date?" He asked with a shrug.

"I'm not going out with him again." Her eyes darted to Inuyasha's honey gaze. He hated that he felt relieved. "Yeah? I'm not seeing Kikyo anymore." She seemed surprised when he said that. "What happened?" She asked, her tone filled with concern. Kagome was so sweet and caring, it made his stomach churn.

"She's not the girl for me." Was all he said for a beat. Then he asked, "What about Hojo?" "He's boring." She quickly answered as she fiddled with a stone on her necklace. Her lashes fluttered down then back to him.

"I'm sorry to hear about Kikyo."

"I'm not sorry to hear about Hojo."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She asked as she fisted her hands at her side before going to her room and slamming the door.

She didn't talk to him for 3 days after that. She avoided him at home, mostly keeping her door shut. She even locked him out of the bathroom despite never locking the damn door. He'd caught an eyeful on more than one occasion accidentally. He still forgot to knock every now and then, not even on purpose.

He finally caught her when she came home, thinking no one else was home. "You scared me half to death! What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted. "If I were a burglar, you'd be in deep shit right now." He remarked with a smirk. "Get out of here. I thought I'd finally get some alone time." She exhaled roughly through her nose and took out a load of books from her bag.

"Let me help you with some of your work." He offered. She sassily turned her head toward him. "C'mon, Kagome. I'm trying to make it up to you. Besides, you know you need the help." She looked over her pile of work and conceded, "OK. I accept."

They sat on the floor at the foot of her bed. Papers were scattered all around, each book open as he helped her review for the midterm.

"What's the next line in the third poem of the Bamboo Cutter-" "Do I get multiple choice?" She pleaded, stretching out beside him. Her flat belly exposed as her blouse lifted with her movement. "No." He said flatly. "You're so mean!" She whined. He continued, "Could you have but known that it would burn so swiftly…" "This raiment of fur." She said matter-of-factly.

"And?"

"And I'm so done." She said as she sat up and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He looked down at the crown of her head where the papaya scent radiated from her most. He leaned in and she looked up right then, their noses unintentionally brushing against each other. "Sorry!" They both said as they turned away swiftly from each other.

He coughed, clearing his throat as he reached for another flashcard. "Let's take a break." She suggested. "Another trip to see the stars?" He asked with a smirk. She blushed visibly, "another time. I'll be right back."

She went to the bathroom and tossed cold water on her face. She patted herself dry and looked at her reflection. She closed her eyes and swung the door open to go back. He was lying on the bed now, his eyes closed.

"No, don't be asleep already. I need you to help me." She whined as she approached him. She knelt beside him on the mattress. His chest rose and fell steadily. She reached out her hand and brushed back his bangs. "Inuyasha?" She called just above a whisper. "GOTCHA!" He said as he pulled her on top of him. "Let go!" She shrieked and giggled. She tried to catch her breath and steady herself, but he grabbed her by the wrists, causing her to fall forward. She caught her balance, but found she was straddling him. She tried to stand up on her knees, but he wouldn't let her. He held her securely to him. "Inuyasha, let go. It's not fair! You're stronger than I am." She complained, her cheeks clearly red from embarrassment. "Kagome…" his cheeks were dusted with a light blush. His skin was so tan, she could hardly tell.

She liked being this close to him. He still held her wrists. She leaned down, her nose close to his. "I can see myself in your eyes. I never realized how gold they really are." She said absentmindedly. He blinked at that, "Wh-what the hell, Kagome…." His words were harsher than his tone.

Her eyes became half-lidded and she felt light-headed. She could feel his warm breath fan across her lips. "Inuyasha…" She breathed, closing the distance between them. His eyes went wide for a few seconds, but then he pressed back and closed his eyes. Half of her screamed for her to stop, but the other half of her didn't want to. He was kissing her back! He felt like she did then, right?

She opened her mouth and moved her lips tentatively over his. He released her wrists and his hand came up to her cheek before sweeping back her hair and taking a fistful as he deepened the kiss, matching her movements. Her tongue slid out and he parted his lips allowing her access. She ran her tongue along his front teeth and in her teasing and testing, she felt his fang and that sparked something in her lower abdomen.

The idea that they could get caught fueled the fire. What they were doing was…She couldn't think as he explored her mouth, too. The taste of him overwhelmed her senses. A moan escaped her throat and he made a throaty-guttural sound in response and grinded his hip upward. She squeezed the mattress on either side of him, but she became very aware of their position just then.

"We're home!" Her mother called from downstairs. Their eyes flew open and he threw her off of him and with his demon speed he was on the floor with a book in his lap to hide any evidence of their activities.

"Oh, sorry, dears. I didn't realize you were studying. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Are you both OK?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them. "Just a lot of studying, mom." Kagome excused. "Alright. We won't disturb you. We'll let you get back to it. Dinner will be there. Please be sure to eat." She advised. "We will. Thank you." Inuyasha replied curtly. "It's good to see you both getting along finally." She said as she closed the door behind her, leaving it open just slightly.

It was still a few more minutes before they could look each other in the eyes. Kagome was the first to move to sit back next to him on the floor. After all, she'd kissed him. Inuyasha looked pained, his ears flattened.

"Let me stay with you?" She asked him suddenly. His ear twitched and they lifted. "You want to stay?" He incredulously replied. She nodded and smiled at him like she always did. She smiled at him like she was watching the stars or like when she found a top that was her favorite shade; just endearingly and sincere.

She picked up a book she knew he would have to help her with. It was an excuse to get him to lean in. Her cheeks flushed at her naughty thought. She leaned into him. He shifted slightly, but kept their proximity. "I know the value of this here, but I'm not sure how to solve x." She said as she pointed. He leaned in just as she hoped as he explained the formula to her. She wasn't listening at all to the words, just the deep sound of his voice. "Uh huh." She intoned lightly, trying to seem interested in the math.

She set the book down from her lap and placed a hand over his. His beautiful gold eyes looked back at her. "Inuyasha" she breathed again. "Kagome." He said lowly, his eyelids dropping closed as they brought their lips together again. They kissed lightly a few times. She rocked forward on her knees, steadying herself with hands on his shoulders. He brought a hand up behind her neck and fisted her hair, tilting her head for more access.

She leaned her head back against the mattress and he rose to his knees to lean over her, taking her into his arms at the waist. "Kagome, we…have to…stop. We-" She swallowed his sentences with her mouth. Her hands pressed against his chest and pulled him down further by the front of his shirt.

Things with Kikyo had never gotten like this. Not even close. Now, all he had were dirty thoughts running through his mind. Her hands were now under the front of his shirt. "We could get caught." He warned, breathing into her ear. That only seemed to egg her on to his delight and worry. "W-wait, OK?" He finally broke the kiss, sitting back on his haunches. She peered at him lazily, her chest heaving, lips and cheeks flushed, and hair a wild mess. Gods, but she was heavenly and radiant.

He listened to the clinking of dishes downstairs, the sound of Souta's video game and gramps's low humming. "I'm gonna go shower. Keep studying." He instructed. She was a little confused. "Let's wait til they're all asleep." He whispered as he planted a kiss on her lips briefly and went out.

Wait. Wait? Wait for what? Kagome internally panicked. She'd already showered. She didn't have an escape plan. Besides, she wanted to keep kissing him. But, could they really? Just? She picked up all her books and put them away.

Inuyasha came back to a note folded on his bed. "Let's do this again. Not tonight, though. Goodnight." Was all it said. That was fine by him. But, between exams and plans with friends, he didn't know when they would find time again or what would happen next time.


	3. Part 3

Then, Souta had a four-day school trip away from Tokyo to Nagasaki, Kagoshima, and Kumamoto. Grandpa and Mama decided to visit, too. Kagome and Inuyasha used school as an excuse to stay behind for the weekend.

Kagome closed the door after seeing her family off. Her heart was racing in her chest as she made her way back upstairs. It was still very early in the morning, but she was still surprised Inuyasha hadn't gotten up.

She peered through the space of his open door. He was still sleeping soundly. He slept on his side, bent slightly in the fetal position. He clutched his pillow, the muscles in his bicep and forearm still defined even as he relaxed. One leg stuck out of his plush blanket and she could see he was wearing red pajama pants, but he was shirtless; his ribcage prevalent when he inhaled, his stomach muscles flexing with each breath.

She stepped into his room. Tossing off her pajama top, she exchanged it for his discarded shirt. She also slipped off her pajama bottoms to expose her boyshorts. She conjured up enough courage to climb into bed with him. She came up from behind him, wrapping an arm around him. He groaned slightly, his lips curling into a faint smile. Of course he knew it was her, he could smell her anyway.

There was no sneaking up on Inuyasha. So, she did something he probably wouldn't have anticipated: she took the tip of his ear in her mouth. She nibbled ever so gently, massaging the appendage between her lips. She moaned softly against him and cuddled him, pressing her body to conform to his.

He cracked his left eye open to peer at her over his shoulder. She stared right back at him, a blush rising into her cheeks. In one fluid motion he was on top of her. She giggled with delight as he buried his nose behind her ear and his parted lips grazed over her neck. Her breath hitched as he gently sucked, nipped, and licked over the expanse of her throat.

"Inuyasha…" she cooed allowing herself to indulge in the sensations he was causing. His hands tentatively started to roam. Sure he'd touched her over the clothes before, but now they had planned to be alone. This was different. This was leading somewhere. Even as controlled as he seemed- only his demon abilities keeping his nervousness down- internally he was a ship on the ocean about to be wrecked. He could hear her heart beating faster than he'd ever heard and he didn't miss that her hands trembled against his chest.

"Kagome." He breathed, trying to assure and calm her. He stroked her hair, pushing her bangs back and running his hands through the wavy ends of her hair. He took her hands in his and put them above her head.

She found it hard to swallow, licking her lips as her mouth felt dry. His movements paused then. He was just holding her for the moment. His head rested on her chest. He was listening to her heartbeat, she guessed.

Just having him sprawled on her made her more nervous for some reason. She felt her cheeks grow hot. "Kagome," The cadence of his voice rose softly. He shifted to look up at her. She met him with a shy smile. "Just tell me when to stop and I will."

She was wide-eyed and nodded, muttering a soft "okay." She brought her hands to cup his face and kissed him firmly, trying to coax him and herself to keep going. Her legs came up around his waist. He continued to kiss her, pushing her lips open with his tongue to find hers. The pressure of the kiss was faint now, just their tongues mingling as their lips hovered over the other's and breathing each other's breath. Their noses brushed as they pressed their foreheads together.

His hands darted under her shirt. She was braless. He immediately felt her hard nipples caress his palm as her chest heaved with each intake of breath. He traced her sides, running the inside of his fingers along the length of her. She was petal-soft.

Her hands remained above her head. She was on sensory overload with the feel of him lying between her legs, their clothes still in place, but she could feel he was hard. It pressed on her inner thigh, but she couldn't make out the size of it. His lips over her lips and his hands over her soft flesh rendered her immobile.

He paused, pulling himself to kneel between her legs, looking down to take in her disheveled appearance: Her lips and cheeks were rosy. Her tresses were tousled. Her shirt was halfway up her body, the underside of her breasts exposed, dark nipples visible through the white t-shirt. Those little underwear shorts she wore hardly hid anything and he could see they were damp, the core a darker gray.

"Come here." He told her and helped her rise up onto her knees. He took her in his arms, fisting the hair behind her head and tilting her backward as he kissed her deeply. She gripped his arms to hold herself up even though he held her securely. She felt like she would turn into a puddle at any moment or fall off the edge of the universe.

He grabbed her hands and put them on his waist, tucking her thumbs into his waistband. Her eyes shot open as he grinded into her. He wasn't wearing anything under his pants! She realized. Her heart pounded uncontrollably. Her palms were already sweaty.

She finally found her voice, "w-wait!" He loosened his hold on her and she fell back onto her butt and covered her face in her hands, bringing her knees to her chest. He gripped her shoulders and tried to look at her face.

She peered up at him with watery eyes, shining like Lapis Lazuli. He smoothed down the hair on either side of her head, caressing her as he purred, "hey, it's OK." She clutched the hem of the shirt and looked off to the side, "I want to…" "But, you're not ready." He finished for her. She nodded curtly. "There's lots we can do until you are." He stroked the sides of her arms with his thumbs, looking down at her lap.

She got back up on her knees. "Yeah, like what?" A curious smile crossed her lips and she pressed her forehead to his, playing with the ends of his silver forelocks. He looked down at her lashes. "Let's just lay here together and watch a movie." He said getting up to grab her tablet.

He had fixed breakfast for them and she'd chosen the series "Doctor Who." Time travel, action, adventure! She thought it was perfect.

He interlaced his fingers in hers, keeping his arms at his sides as the tablet lay propped up with a pillow. He paused the episode, adjusted it on his lap, but as he did so, hooked his hand under her leg and placed it over his then set the tablet in place.

She picked up the tablet shortly after and rested it on her hip as she rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled up against him. They continued watching.

She absent-mindedly fingered the ends of his hair and etched invisible circles and lines on his chest. Her eyes did roam over his abs and followed where they dipped down below his waistband. So, she wasn't ready to go all the way, but she wanted to do things with him, she just didn't know exactly what to do.

The weekend passed quickly. When they weren't fooling around, they studied together, watched TV, cleaned the house, went out to the bookstore, the café, and got ramen (of course).

But on the last day as they lay around in her room continuing their series….

She glanced up at him and he was already looking at her, which only reddened her cheeks more. "I-I don't know what to do." She confessed. "We don't have to watch this. We can go for a walk or-" She cut him off, "No, I mean. I don't know what to DO." He followed her eyes south to the tablet and it still didn't quite register. He gawked at her in confusion, his ears perked right up and she would've laughed if she weren't too nervous to even do that.

She sat up, fidgeting her index fingers together as she mumbled, "I mean. In bed, with you, the other things we can do like you said…." A smirk crossed his lips and his dark eyebrows lowered. He was on her, kissing her and she kissed back trying to match him. He laced their fingers together, hands on either side of her head. He pried open her legs with his knee. He brought one of her hands down between her legs. "Show me what you do." He spoke against her moist lips.

She was beet red and even he was blushing. She avoided his eyes for a beat before closing her eyes and touching herself lightly over her underwear. She tossed her head back into the mattress with a sigh. He brought a hand up to slip it under her borrowed shirt (she'd made it a habit these past few days to wear nothing but his).

She moaned as his rough palms caressed her tenderly, testing the weight of each breast and palming her nipples. "Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "Put your fingers inside yourself." He took her teasing hand with his and she let him drag it, fingertips slipping past the cloth over her core. He watched as her fingers disappeared and came back out slick. Her eyes squeezed shut and her chin jutted forward.

She dipped her fingers in again, propping her legs up on his knees. She cracked her eyes open to see him watching her, which shot new heat and aches in her pelvic region. "You do it, too." She murmured breathlessly. He reached into his pants and gripped his sizable cock, which was already throbbing.

"Pull it out." She ordered. "Go deeper." He negotiated. Her fingers went in further, completely out of his sight. She bucked her hips and gasped. He could see she was dripping. He pulled down his pants and he sprang forth. Her eyes widened at seeing all of him. His hair around the shaft was dark like his eyebrows. She licked her lips. "Keep going." She urged.

He ran his fingers over his tip and spread the liquid over his shaft then began jerking, clutching tightly around his length. More seeped out as he moved slow enough that she could see, but quick enough that he felt his balls tighten with the threat of release.

She finally slid one leg out of her underwear to expose herself to him, delving her fingers inside once and then circling her thumb, middle, and forefinger around her labia and clit. He leaned on his left arm to hold himself up as he watched her get herself off. He held back from stroking faster. "Kagome, if we continue, I'm gonna…"

She crawled over to him and put her mouth on the tip of his penis. She put her hand over his as she brought the pad of her tongue to stop his leak and took more of his length into her mouth. He groaned and thrust upward to her soft palate. She moaned and moved her head back to accommodate his movement.

"Close your mouth tighter." She did as he asked and his eyes slid closed and he groaned again. "I-I have to move." He warned. She licked and sucked in response. "Actually, I could do this for you, too." He offered. Her interest was piqued. She opened her eyes to look up at him. Her large bubble eyes looking up at him with her mouth full of his length was a heavenly visual in and of itself.

He leaned forward and grabbed her by the rear, moving onto his back and bringing her ass to his face, so she could almost sit on him while she worked his dick with her mouth. She mimicked the movements she'd seen him do on himself. She slid her tongue up and down the length of him.

"Just keep going." He encouraged as he licked her slick folds. She moaned, trying to keep up her ministrations as she felt his tongue invade her. She was so turned on, she considered just putting him there, but then her nervousness came flooding back. She did her best to focus on him in her mouth for now.

He was sucking, using his lips and swirling his tongue; it made it so difficult for her to concentrate on anything else, but her attention was brought back to him each time his hard shaft rocked back in her mouth. Her jaw started to ache. But, she wanted to taste him. She mewled as he hit a sensitive spot. He continued in a rhythm that elicited more noises from her. He took his knuckle, covering it with her juices and repeated similar motions she'd performed for him on herself. He was mindful of his claws.

He felt the familiar coil of his release beckoning again. "K-Kagome…." His voice muffled against her. She recognized the way he sounded and kept her mouth on him as much as she could. His pace quickened and then he spurt hot and fast, she felt it shoot into the back of her throat, but it was too much and it dribbled out, spilling onto him.

She tried to sit back, but felt his face and she blushed furiously this time, climbing off of him. He was too spent to stop her from moving away. She wiped her mouth with her shirt. He reached for her wordlessly and pulled her to lay on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his breathing evening out. "Yeah, you?" He answered her with a kiss to her lips, tasting himself on her, which was enticing. She could taste herself on him and it made the shade of red on her face more prevalent.

She buried her face in his chest and hugged him. After a few minutes, she looked to see if he was awake. He was looking at her with mirth prevalent in his eyes. She was adorable, he thought. She inhaled sharply and got the courage to say, "I-I want to try more tomorrow. It's our last day and then they come back." He squeezed her and kissed her softly. "There's no rush, okay? But, I would like to finish you, Kagome."

"I-I don't know if I can." She admitted. "We can have fun trying." He offered. He grabbed his pajama pants to wipe the rest of himself off before crawling between her legs. "Just lay back. Just let me know if I should stop." He recommended. "W-wait. How do you know what to do?" She inquired sheepishly, looking to the side. He brought a hand up to her chin to turn her to face him. "I've had a lot of time to think about it," he assured. "I just try what I want and your body knows what it wants." Now he was blushing at his confession.

"You thought about me, huh?" She thought aloud. Her eyes becoming half-lidded as he started on her gently. "Mmhmm." He intoned against her. The vibration of his hum causing new sensations and she gasped. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she was enjoying herself.


	4. Part 4

In every other aspect of his life, Inuyasha was impatient. He still picked fights with her, which he now found made their making up that much sweeter. Now, he'd make it all up to her. He'd reward her for being so good to him all the time. It was a start, anyway, in his mind.

Her bud blossomed and he whirled his tongue around it, enveloping it with lips and curling the tip of his tongue. His tongue brushed her over and over, eliciting gasps, moans, and mewls from her. Her thighs tightened around his head, her fingers wound in his hair. Her hips rolled against him to add pressure. She lifted off the mattress some and he kept up with her movements, happy to be a half-demon in this moment.

She did that to him. Made him happy to be who and where he was. With her, he was able to accept himself because she accepted him and he wouldn't admit this out loud, but she kept him in line. She gave him everything he needed. He usually fought thoughts about the future, but Kagome was in them.

She gripped the sheets now and started to cry out broken bits of his name. She could hardly hold herself up anymore, her legs hanging over his shoulders now, her leg muscles tensing up, toes curling, feet kicking with her body's convulsions. She had never felt like this before. Her walls clenched together and she felt close.

Her voice got higher and he continued moving his head up and down, shaking his head, following whichever movements she made. Her head tossed and turned to the side. Her nectar flowed freely and he lapped it up.

She finally came, nearly screaming, his name tumbling from her lips along with heavenly praise. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were still squeezed shut. They both were covered in sweat. She ran the back of her hand over her forehead, pushing her bangs back.

He plopped down beside her and she thanked him verbally and with kisses and held onto him tightly. She murmured his name and the sound of it never made him happier.

He gathered her up and they showered together next. They stood with his back facing her. She lathered up a loofa, feeling the warm water beating on her back. She pressed her cheek to his back and wrapped an arm across the front of his chest from behind and scrubbed his other shoulder. She remembered when he first came to her. He never talked about his mother and any time she'd brought it up, he only ever got angry. She kept quiet now, but she understood why he must be angry at the world. It had been so unfair to him; he was treated differently for being a half-demon and she knew what it was like losing her own father at a tender age. They had never talked about it, but her dad obviously not being around meant that they shared a bond in this area. She'd felt drawn to him despite this anyway.

Those ears for one. She'd caught him off guard today and luckily it had a positive response. But, he still grumbled or protested if she touched them otherwise. She had the urge again to touch them now. She reached up and tugged lightly. He leaned back and let her work them. The loofa hung from her wrist as she stretched her arms to stroke them base to tip.

Just then, Inuyasha heard the front door close. He shut off the water and listened more intently, his ears flicking, picking up that there were two distinct sets of footsteps. Kagome heard them too now as they ascended the stairs. Her eyes widened and darted to look at the hanyou. Mama and Grandpa had returned early.

"Kagome!" Mama called from the other side of the door. "Yes, mom?" She tried to keep her voice as even as she could. She reached for a towel and then realized they hadn't brought any in.

"Have you seen Inuyasha? Your grandfather wants to get a few things done in the shed."

"Ah, he went out with Miroku."

"Well, I'll tell your grandfather to wait. We only just got home from a wonderful trip. I can't wait to tell you about it."

"I'll be out in a bit!" Inuyasha gestured wildly at that and she shot him a death-glare. She slunk down in the tub. She'd lied to her mother and now how was she gonna get out of this. She whispered, "you're gonna have to go out first and jump out the window and come back like you just got here." "Why me?" He rasped. "Because you can! You can hear where everyone is." She started to shiver. He stepped out of the tub and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Mrs. Higurashi unpacking.

He cracked the door open and darted out to the safety of his room. Another reason to be grateful for his demon speed. He dressed quickly in a sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He threw on a baseball cap and looked out the window where grandpa Higurashi was coming in and out of the shed. He'd have to move quickly so the old man wouldn't notice him. He waited til he went in.

Kagome mentally cursed. She could just tell her mom she forgot a towel. She peered out. No one was in sight. She tip-toed quickly to her room and slammed the door. She had no towels in there, but she didn't even care at this point. She threw on a skirt and a long sleeve shirt.

Inuyasha came up to the storage shed. "Boy! There you are. Come help me here." Gramps caught him and Inuyasha glanced nervously back at the house. "What couldn't wait? You just got back from a long trip." Inuyasha tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. "Oh, I have a chance to sell some artifacts! While we were on the trip we saw a lot of history and there was one place where we met…." The younger man half-listened to the story as he worked.

"Kagome!" Mama chirped as she saw her daughter emerge from her room. "Inuyasha's room is a mess. Get him to clean it, would you?" Her mother's voice sounded like music. She hugged her mother, "I missed you. Welcome home." "Oh, it's good to see you, too. Let's go get our boys." Mama said as she ushered her out with an arm around her. "Souta's a big boy. He can get home on his own." Kagome assured. "I meant your grandpa and Inuyasha. Let's eat and we can tell you about the trip." Mama said with a light laugh. Kagome blushed again at the mention of her silver hanyou.

"Mom says to clean your room." Kagome teased. He looked down at her, a blush coloring his nose, too. "We brought you back tea and cookies!" Mama said as she brought the freshly brewed pot to the table. "Sounds delightful!" Kagome practically sang. She served Inuyasha some cookies. "How was your weekend?" Grandpa asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome made sure to look in opposite directions. "Nothing special." She responded. He knew what she meant, but some part of him still felt a pang. "Let's hear about your trip!" The teenage girl encouraged.

Everyone was sitting around the TV when Souta finally came home. They all rushed to greet him. Inuyasha took his luggage. After some tea and cookies himself, he shared about his trip. He'd met people whose family had been affected by the atomic bomb back in 1945. The food was delicious. He raved about the hotel views.

Inuyasha just sat quietly listening to the conversation around him. He looked over everyone, his gaze fell on Kagome. Part of him felt like he was jeopardizing what he had here. But, he didn't want to give up what he had going with her either. Time had passed so quickly and now they had to get ready for bed.

Inuyasha lay in bed staring at the ceiling when Kagome came in. He sat up with a start and she pressed her finger to her lips. She let the door close behind her with a soft click and tip toed to his bed quickly. She slid in beside him and pulled him down to her. With her, all of his worries just melted away.

Their tongues mingled and a string of saliva connected his bottom lip with hers as he broke the kiss. He cupped her cheek in his hand and peered into her soft gaze. It all felt like a dream to him. He worried the bubble would burst, what with the shit show that had been his life. But, gods, how he was so happy to have her in his life. He couldn't express it with words.

He kissed her desperately, pressing her into the mattress. Her legs and arms wound tightly around him. She was doing her best to stifle her moans.

They were spoiled. They could have each other practically whenever they wanted.

He was already shirtless. Her hands dove into his pants and gripped his shaft. "I just want to play with you." She whispered low so only he could hear. His pants slid down, one hand grabbed his ass and ground him against her thigh. Her fingertips danced on his tip and she cupped his sack. He pulled down the front of her cami, the strap falling off her shoulder. He tweaked her nipples as she continued her ministrations.

She pushed off her boyshorts and he pressed his palm flat over her mound. She lifted her hips to add more pressure. His shaft smacked lightly against her inner thigh, the tip brushing over her, causing tingles to radiate over the sensitive area.

He suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling her up to her knees, and leaning her back against him. He tilted her head back to expose her throat. He ran his tongue over the length of her neck and grabbed both her breasts in his hands. Her hair crumpled against his chest. He could feel her ass cheeks against his abs, making sure to keep his cock between her thighs. He brought one hand down to keep his manhood from getting too close to her entrance.

His restraint was certainly being tested as she grinded her ass against him, even running his shaft between her cheeks at one point. He held his dick, keeping a thumb over the tip. She could feel his defined muscles against her supple skin.

She looked at him over her shoulder and licked her lips. Even in just the moonlight streaming in from his window, his eyes were golden, shining like they were alight themselves. He grabbed her tongue with his lips and sucked.

Her knees got weak. "Let's lay back." She murmured against his mouth. He complied, laying on his side and tangling his legs in hers for a moment until taking one of her curvy legs and pulling it over his waist. His shaft grazed across her folds and she liked the sensation. She bucked her hips to do it again. They were just fooling around, after all. She reasoned. She brought her hands to hold him in place while she masterbated with his length. He groaned despite himself. She was dripping wet, so slick and that's when he accidently slipped in.

They both froze for a moment, but it felt so good. She moved first, taking more of him in, in a breathy voice telling him "D-don't stop." So, he pushed in deeper against her barrier. It took a few thrusts to break it and she covered her own mouth as she gasped at the feel of him stretching her and invading her.

A few tears streamed down the sides of her face. He moved to pull out and she begged him "please, don't go." He kissed her cheeks. "Inuyasha, I want you." She encouraged. He sank back into her and he soothed and silenced her with his mouth over hers.

This was not what he'd planned , but her walls clenched him, tugged, and pulled threatening to drain him and he could hardly focus on anything else. But he forced himself to listen to her sighs, her breath hitching, her breasts bouncing lightly with their movements. He wanted to go faster, but followed the rhythm her body moved in.

He lay between her legs which tried to squeeze shut to no avail. He was fully sheathed by her, holding up his upper body off of her as she yanked on the sheets. He pumped her slowly, grinding and pushing her into the mattress firmly, rocking his hips with hers. His balls slapped against her, feeling more of her wetness collect on him. He couldn't take it anymore and he released inside her with a single hard thrust and a grunt. She felt the warmth of him spill into her. He collapsed on her, pressing his forehead to hers, their bangs sticking to their sweaty foreheads as they breathed heavily.

He put on his t-shirt and pants, still covered in the essence of what they'd just done. He felt more nervous now than ever. He hadn't worn protection. Everyone was home. She came up behind him, snapping him out of his musings.

"I'm happy." She said as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his hair and nuzzling him.

He couldn't sleep. He carried her back to her own bed a couple of hours before they had to get up. He worried about getting caught, even if she had often innocently climbed into his bed half their lives prior to this.

When she awoke, the night had come flooding back to her. She felt sore but it only served as a reminder. The evidence trickled from between her legs and she felt a pang of worry.

At school, she was in a daze. She was both elated and terrified by what they'd done. They'd hardly said two words to each other this morning.

At lunch, she found Inuyasha as he was coming out of the bathroom and dragged him up to the roof. Their eyes and heads darting around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha up the stairs and closed the door swiftly behind her. "I've been thinking all day," she started softly, looking down at her feet, standing only inches away from him. He felt desire for her ripple through him. Her head jerked up to look at him, "What if your super-demon sperm knock me up?!" She blurted out, her cheeks burning. She clutched her hands to her chest and tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. His golden orbs went wide, his mouth open and closed, but nothing came out. He just stood there looking mortified.

"Sorry." She murmured as she clung to the front of his school uniform jacket. "Uh. Don't be." He finally found his voice. "It's just. We need to be more careful." She added. "Yeah, um, just so you know, I c-can sense that." She peered up at him, the blush deepening. "Oh. I didn't realize your sense of smell was that good." She giggled, stepping on her tip-toes to kiss him on the nose. "Uh, yeah. Makes me glad I'm half demon." He chortled. Her smile widened, "I've always liked that you're half-demon." She was delighted that he was accepting himself.

He picked her up and spun her around. She kissed him again on the nose. She spread her arms out wide at her side and closed her eyes, feeling the rush of the air as he spun her again.

He set her on her feet, leaning down to bring his lips to hers. "Oh, we don't have much time for lunch!" She suddenly realized and brought out their bento boxes. "Let's just stay here." He suggested, looking down from the rooftop. She was halfway into the rice, tip of her chopsticks in her mouth, as she looked up at him. He came to sit beside her and dug in.

"Okay." She said softly. "What?" He said incredulously as she leaned against him. "Yeah, just ravish me through class." She whispered into his ear before licking it lightly. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall. Her legs wrapped around him and he unfastened his pants; slipping his dick out, moving aside her panties and pushing into her. His thrusts were quick and needy. She wasn't able to do much, she just hung onto him as he did what she'd wanted.

She was so wet and tight. Her soft folds coiled around him. He entered her shallowly to keep from releasing and it made sheathing himself that much more gratifying. He just wanted to bury himself in her. Forget the rest of the world and time. With her, everything else melted away and he felt he was where he belonged.

He came on her leg this time, just in case. She slid down to the floor, chest heaving, and hair a rumpled mess. She grabbed him and kissed him like she was thanking him and simultaneously reassuring him. He wiped her thigh off with the handkerchief from the bento.

"Let's-let's go to one of those love hotels." He recommended suddenly. She turned maroon. "S-seriously?" She choked out. "Yeah, Miroku told me about them. Let's just tell everyone we're studying late. Cram school." Inuyasha rambled. She scoffed, "of course he did." "It's not a bad idea. That way I can give you better attention." He suggested as he caressed her calves. She was sore and could use a decent bath. "Just a few hours," she agreed. "But, we need to go on the other side of town so no one sees us." He nodded in agreement.


	5. Part 5

They stepped off the train, hand in hand. This little excursion was proving to be expensive already; they'd taken the fast train. They split things fifty-fifty anyway.

Once inside the hotel, which was as obvious as could be being wall-to-wall pink, but her bed sheets at home were pink so it wasn't so bad. It had drawers filled with things that made her blush. She couldn't believe they were here doing this.

She ran herself a warm bath. Then, had an idea after taking off all her clothes. The door clicked open and she peered at Inuyasha. His back was facing her and he was stretching; arms up in the air, back muscles rolling. She did her best to sneak up from behind him in vain.

"Hey, we got interrupted last time." She breathed as she led him to the bathroom. Once inside, she left the door open 'cause she could and went for the buttons on his shirt. He breathed steadily, looking down at her. His eyes were half-lidded and he wore his trademark smirk. She worked the buttons out of their slits and peeled back his white shirt, running her palms over his muscles. He was about average for his age, but she didn't care. He was the sexiest to her. She wanted him to feel like that.

She slowly glided her hands down his sides, snaking her thumbs into his waistband. His hips rolled against her. Her smile widening as she pulled down on his slacks. She swayed against him, dancing to the sound of his heartbeat as she leaned against him.

They sat in the tub. She lay back on him, sitting between his legs as she swished around the bubbles. He pulled her hair back and kissed her neck. She moaned and rolled her head on him, a smile dancing on her parted lips.

She turned and straddled him next, wrapping her arms around his neck; their lips moving languidly against each other.

Trying to do it in the tub proved difficult. He carried her out, wrapped in a towel, and lay her on the bed. She grabbed him playfully by the forelocks and pulled him down.

She got on him again, straddling him, her hand reaching down to steady his shaft. She rolled a condom down over his length. He sat at the edge of the bed, one arm propping him up as she lowered down onto him. He cupped her ass, his face contorting in pleasure at this new angle.

She moved, gasping and writhing. New sensations flooded through her. He was hitting a spot inside her that built up an ache beckoning to be soothed. She bounced on him, her eyes squeezing shut. He thrust up into her, coating himself with her, causing her to shatter above him. She cried out, and he caught her in his arms as she convulsed; he helped her ride out her release and brought on his own.

She fell onto the mattress. He tied off the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket before lying down next to her. He pulled her over him, brushing her bangs back. "Kagome." He breathed contentedly, trailing kisses up her throat, across her cheeks, catching her lips. She rested her chin on his head, her fingertips delicately fondling his fuzzy ear. "Inuyasha." She cooed back.

They arrived home at ten at night to a quiet household. Kagome's sore body protested they do anything more tonight. Still, she took advantage of the situation as they past his room. She pushed her way inside (which didn't take much effort as he let her do whatever she wanted). She glommed onto him, grabbing his ass and tonguing him like it was the last time they'd see each other.

Upcoming graduation was brought up in her circle of friends Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. The bulk of their college applications would be completed by January. She had a list of deadlines to prepare for the final exam. She recalled Inuyasha saying he would just go to a technical school. But, what about her own studies? She worried so much about his. She wasn't even totally sure what she wanted to study. Japan was so technologically and business oriented. None of which interested her.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Hojo chirped. She realized how marred her features must have been for him to say that. She usually smiled, but this concerned her. What about her and Inuyasha? She didn't want to leave him behind. Maybe it was time to think about telling her family now.

"Hey, Kagome!" She turned around to see Koga jogging over to her. "I'm gonna be screwed unless I get some tutoring. Can you help me out?" "Sure." She said happily. He took her by the hands and thanked her, "I'll buy you dinner." "You don't have to." She assured.

She was quiet on the walk home until, "Inuyasha. Have you given any thought to graduation?" He glanced over his shoulder at her. She'd fallen behind. "We talked about that." His tone was harsher than he'd intended. "Yeah, about you, but what about me? I mean, us, you know." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Yeah, it'd crossed his mind, but they'd just started senior year. "We have time to figure it out." He grumbled, wanting the topic to be dropped already. "I'm not saying we have to make a decision today or tomorrow even. But…" Her voice trailed off.

He was dense as to what she was getting at. He thought she was talking about school. But, she was really wondering what they were doing. Was Inuyasha going to be her boyfriend? Her cheeks flared up again and her heart pounded in her chest. She had already been in love with him, she'd realized long before they'd started engaging in…sex. Just say it to yourself, Kagome. You're sexually active. She frowned at the thought of it in her own head. She didn't think they'd go off and get married right after high school. Gods, what was she, an American? She pouted and shrugged her backpack over her shoulder.

Inuyasha just watched the mood swings cross Kagome's face. It frightened him a bit. He crossed his arms and kept his gaze forward. "Just relax." He barked. Then, she remembered Koga was coming by for lessons. "Uh, one thing," she started. He gave her side eyes. "Koga asked me to help with his studies."

"Why can't someone else help him?"

"I don't know why you don't like him."

"He's a jerk."

"Anyway, he's been nothing but nice to ME. Plus, he needs to keep his grades up for the track team! He's my friend. I'm just giving you a heads up not asking for permission." Kagome emphasized.

Later that night, Inuyasha had to open the door for Koga cuz Kagome was in the restroom. She'd gotten her time of the month. "Hey, mut-" Inuyasha interrupted the wolf demon. "If you finish that goddamned sentence while you're on my property I'll bust both your knee caps." Koga put his hands up, he behaved only while Kagome was in the vicinity.

"So," The blue eyed guy started. He was once again cut off. "Do you have a death wish? Stop talking to me." "Well, I just thought you'd like to know I'm gonna ask Kagome on a date. If it goes well, we'll be in-laws." Inuyasha scoffed at that comment and stomped up the stairs.

Kagome carried an armful of books. Inuyasha grabbed a Sharpie, kneeling in front of his adoptive sister. "What are you-?" She was blushing as he pulled down the waistband of her skirt. She felt the cool wet tip on her skin. "Hey!" She stepped back, shifting the books into one arm, balancing them against her hip so she could look. He'd written "MINE" and half the first kanji of his name. "Inu..." She glowered at him. "It looks stupid. Finish it now." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Yasha." He scribbled. "I'm yours, huh?" Her face looking more irritated than her tone. "I'm your what?" She asked.

Inuyasha dropped her blouse over the kanji. Souta passed by. Inuyasha turned and said to him, "C'mon. I'm helping you with your homework." That made her little brother incredibly happy. He bounded down the steps.

Inuyasha glared at Koga and Kagome from across the room. He and Souta had finished their work. "If you're gonna play video games please keep it down." Kagome ordered. "You could just g-" Inuyasha covered Souta's mouth. He didn't want the two of them out of his sight. "Aw, who knew Inuyasha was so over protective." Koga remarked. "That's an understatement." Kagome added thickly. "He's doing his job as big brother." Souta chimed in. "Like having a guard..." The hanyou made a warning growl at that. "...ian." The wolf demon finished with a sly smirk.

"Kagome, what are your plans for university or better yet, how about you, Inuyasha?" Koga continued, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Me, I'm going to be an archaeologist and travel." "Pfft. Why the hell are you on the track team then?" The elder spat. "Man, get with it. That's just to earn the scholarship to pay for college. There are plenty of schools that'd even accept YOU as long as you can pay for it!" "You hear that, that's great news!" Kagome's eyes lit up. "How would I pay for it though?" Inuyasha thought aloud. "First of all, you can always take out loans. Anyway, what do you even want to do? Forget about anything holding you back. If you could do anything, what would it be?" For once, Inuyasha didn't have a snarky comeback. He sincerely answered, "I've always thought Forensics was cool." "DO IT!" Koga emphasized by pounding his fist on the table. "Better yet, be a detective. So you're not bored stuck indoors all day. I want to go places and discover things."

"I'll go into Forensics then. Maybe we can all work together solving crimes." Souta said. "Now wait, what does Kagome want to do?" The wolf Demon asked, turning bright blue eyes to her. "I don't know. Like, I really don't know." She admitted. "You've been on me about figuring it out." Inuyasha complained. "I know." She said softly as she looked down at her textbook. The math equations were like hieroglyphics to her. "We're just pipe dreaming, but you really can do whatever your heart desires." Koga comforted as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Hands off!" Inuyasha growled. "Stop, would you!" Kagome snapped.

Koga's eyes shifted back and forth between the two, "Well, I better get going. Thanks again." "We didn't finish!" Kagome protested. "You just let me know what day works for you." He said with a wide smile and a wink.

Kagome wanted to be alone. She shut her door and lay on her bed hugging her pillow. She knew she wanted to travel. She thought about Japan's media and something stirred in her heart. Being a journalist could be fun and exciting. There were so many things she could do and places she could go. She could even start now with her own blog and join the school paper.

As she was nodding off, her window flew open. Inuyasha hopped in. A blush crossed her cheeks. She rolled to have her back facing him. "C'mon, Kagome. Talk to me." His voice was laced with anger, but was whinier than he intended. Her chest ached. Her eyes burned. Tears threatened to form. How could she tell him? How could she tell him that she didn't want to be away from him even if just a few years for college?

"Inuyasha…" She couldn't find words. He pulled her into a hug. She collapsed against him. She knelt between his legs as he held her tightly in his arms. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and trying to memorize the rhythm. He already knew the beat of hers; it constantly called to him and he could make it out from everyone else's. She had a sound he would never forget no matter how many lifetimes passed.

What were they gonna do?


	6. Part 6

So, they continued with their regular routine. They went to school, studied, and hung out with their friends. They spent time with each other when they weren't doing any of those things. There had been a lull in their sexual encounters. They were replaced by real intimacy. They still snuck into each other's rooms. They interlaced hands and kissed. They cuddled. But, as far as anyone knew, they were adoptive siblings.

Inuyasha started disappearing everyday after school. He'd come home after a long day, help gramps, then study with Kagome. He never let on that he was tired, but she could see it. She wondered where he went off to. Miroku and Sango had actually come to ask her, saying Inuyasha didn't mention anything to them. She started studying with them until he got home.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Inuyasha barked one day as he pulled off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. He shrugged off his Letterman jacket. Miroku stood up and sniffed his friend. "What the HELL, you pervert!" The hanyou snapped and jumped back. "I KNEW IT! You've got a part time job! You smell like parmesan!" The dark-eyed male deduced. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him with concern. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, OK. Serving tables is the fastest way to make money."

The gray eyed girl stood up abruptly, "Why didn't you tell me?" Stupid tears were welling up in her eyes. "C'mon, Kagome, don't cry about it." Inuyasha's ears dropped as he spoke.

"Stupid! Why are you keeping things from me!"

"Quit blubbering!"

"I'm not!"

"Are, too!"

"NOT! Shut up!" She cried as she pulled on the front of his shirt and he placed an arm around her, flicking a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Sango and Miroku shot each other glances with raised eyebrows. Realizing they had an audience they stepped away from each other, turning back to back, a blush blooming across their cheeks. Kagome finished wiping her eyes.

"Kagome, let's go wash your face." Sango suggested as she pulled her friend upstairs. In the bathroom, the girl in the ponytail just sat quietly on the lip of the bathtub while Kagome washed her face. She handed her a towel. "Kagome," she began in a soft tone. The girl didn't look at her as she patted her face dry. "Is Inuyasha the reason why you've applied just to local colleges?" She stopped then, her eyes wide and facing Sango. Her eyes were as deep as the ocean and the same hue. They shone with unshed tears. "Oh, my...why didn't I see it before. You love him! Kagome!" Sango sprung to her feet. "I mean, of course I do, he's my adoptive brother. I've taken care of him." She bawled. The older girl took her in her arms and caressed her hair. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me." She encouraged. "I'm sorry. He and I...We've been together." "Like Miroku and I together?" She coaxed. She nodded her head intensely, "I just don't know what to do. I want to be with him!" "What about talking to your mom?" The brown eyed girl asked. She shrugged, "I know I could, but I don't even have things figured out. What would I say?" "Okay. It's Okay." She comforted.

Miroku sat at Inuyasha's desk as he leaned on the windowsill. "You and Kagome?" The human male inquired gently. Inuyasha crossed his arms and simply said, "Yeah."

"Nice."

"Pervert!"

"I never said HOW you two were together. But, that answers that." He chuckled as his half demon friend turned fifty shades of red. "Do you think she's OK? Maybe I should check." His saffron eyes darted toward the door. "Sango's taking care of her," his best friend was being supportive. "But, if I can ask, what's the plan?" Inuyasha seemed thoughtful, but answered like he had been thinking this over: "Kagome has her family. She can do whatever she wants. I can't ask her to come along with me. I don't want to hold her back." Miroku was pensive as well, "have you told her that?"

The girls could be heard coming out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna get Sango and head out. I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but you need to talk with Kagome."

Miroku and Sango's forms disappeared as they rounded the corner from the shrine steps. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. His eyes shimmered even in the pale moonlight and he had a serene expression. Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to hear him reject her. He grabbed for her as she whipped around and ran toward the Goshinboku. "Kagome!" He called as he caught up to her.

"Would you just stop and listen!" He exclaimed. She refused to cry. Inhaling sharply, she met him with an unwavering gaze. "Kagome, I've never felt like I belonged anywhere, but with you I do. But, I don't want to ruin your life." She took a few calming breaths. She spoke calmly as she sat under the sacred tree, maintaining eye contact. Her eyes twinkled and a soft smile graced her lips, "Inuyasha, I've been thinking a lot. I want you to be happy. I'm not sure what I can do for you. But…I want to stay with you. Let me, stay?"

-THREE YEARS LATER-

You don't just break up because you get a job or go to school.

Kagome graduated from college a year early. She was currently in an internship for the local media station, but she rushed home with news. Inuyasha got a steady job as a construction worker working with Miroku. Sango and Miroku had gotten married straight out of high school and were on their third baby, a boy, the first set being twin girls.

Her mother was of course supportive of her relationship with Inuyasha and thrilled with Kagome's news. The mother and daughter shared hugs and danced happily in the kitchen. "Have you told Inuyasha?" Her mother chirped. "No, I was going to wait until he got back to the apartment. I don't want to bother him at work. Besides, it's not like the news can't wait." Kagome replied as she checked her a message that buzzed on her phone. "OH, OH MY GOSH, Sango's in labor! I got to go!"

Kagome laughed beside her friend's bed. The baby didn't want to wait. Miroku hadn't even arrived yet. "You're stealing the thunder of my news." The wavy haired girl teased the new mom. "Apparently news you're not telling until EVERYONE is here." Sango teased. "Not true. I told my mom." Kagome giggled in response.

Miroku came in casually, but a beaming smile on his face nonetheless. Kagome smiled endearingly at the loving couple as they mussed their bangs together as they nuzzled foreheads. He took the sleeping baby in his arms. Inuyasha could be heard down the hall: "Hey, watch the ears! Be good or no jello for you from the cafe!"

He stepped into the room carrying both Miroku and Sango's girls in his arms. They both reached for his ears. She hadn't seen the girls in a while due to work and school. They seemed to have grown so much already. They had Sango's bangs, but Miroku's eyes and a mix of both their smiles.

Miroku handed his son to the nurse who promised to be right back with the bundle of joy. Hands free, he was able to take his daughters out of his best friend's arms. Kagome could hardly contain her excitement. She felt she'd burst into confetti at any moment and fidgeted in place. He purposely moved painstakingly slow to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "So, you seem giddy." He teased. "I have news!" She said in a sing-song voice. "I don't know, that'd steal Sango's thunder." He quipped. "If it were her first kid maybe." She shot back. "Tell us already!" Sango demanded with eager eyes and smile.

"Okay, okay," Kagome started. The nurse came back with the baby then. "Feeding time!" She chirped. The whole group held back their groans. Sango quickly took the baby in her arms and didn't think twice when she whipped out a boob to feed her kid. Miroku stood in front of her to block the view. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and fixed them on Kagome, "get on with it, woman!"

"I'm gonna be a news anchor! I start in two weeks!' She announced, spreading her arms widely at her sides as if to say 'ta-da!' They all erupted in cheers, the little girls not understanding why they were to be happy, but they clapped anyway. "That's great, Kagome!" Sango congratulated. "That's great." Inuyasha repeated. Was it just her, or he seemed to be sulking?

"Anyway, I need to be getting home. The new mommy needs to rest." Kagome said. "I'll walk out with you." Inuyasha seemed to perk up, his placed a hand on her shoulder and ushered her out. "See you later! Congrats again, Kagome! We'll have a party and celebrate soon!" Miroku promised. Their little girls had passed out at their mother's feet.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence. Even the elevator ride was quiet. "I'm happy for you." He said once they were in the parking lot, but his mouth was a straight line betraying his words. "Thank you." She said with a warm half-smile. She intertwined their hands together and rested her head on his shoulder.

She still lived at home. He'd gotten his own place right out of high school. But, she didn't want him to just go. She was thrilled, so why was the atmosphere so somber. "Inuyasha, talk to me." She encouraged. "I don't suppose I should ask what you're up to." She looked at him confusedly, "Why not?" "You gotta pack. Of course I'll help." He offered. She laughed and he scowled, a growl even escaping him.

She finally caught her breath. "OH, silly! That's what's wrong? I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying at the station." Now it was his turn to laugh. He bent down and picked her up then, sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around and around. "No, you're gonna move in with me now!" "I don't see a ring!" She giggled back. "That's cuz you have to pick it out!" He said. Her crystal blue eyes went wide then. He set her back down, taking her by the hands and getting down on one knee. "I give my life to you. You'll stay with me?" She couldn't stop the tears. She nodded and shouted, "YES!" He stood up, swinging his arms under hers and picking her up again. Their lips meeting over and over.

"Gotta tell my mom I'm moving out!" She said as she looped her arm in his as they made their way to his truck. "She already knows." He cracked a smile at that. "Ah! Today is full of surprises." The sun began to set, the sky an array of orange, pink, the blue sky darkening. "I've got one more for you. You'll find out on the night of the new moon." He muttered. "But, that's tonight!" Her mouth agape. He sat beside her in the truck, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He hoped it was getting too dark to tell.

The sun disappeared behind the hills along with his demon powers. His hair shifted black, his eyes turning a deep shade of indigo. His dog ears were gone. "You're human!" She yelped. "It happens on this night. I never told you before cuz that's just how it is…." His voice trailed off, worry prevalent. "You trust me." She beamed. "I just wanted to show you cuz words are cheap sometimes." He coughed. She moved in, feeling his breath fan across her face. "But I don't know this guy." She teased. "I'm still the same guy." He promised. "Yeah? I don't know. I like you as a half demon." She inched in closer. "So, you'll get to know me. This is temporary anyway." He smiled against her lips. Her voice lowered, "oh, being with you is going to be an adventure." "Just as it always has been." He assured.

"Well, I look forward to seeing your ears and gold eyes again."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow"

He closed the distance between them, their limbs winding around each other.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to the familiar sound that was uniquely his.

"Tomorrow and everyday after until I have to find your soul in the next life." He promised.

=0o-0o0-FIN-0o0-0-o0=

A/N: I have to admit, this was my favorite to write and I probably should've written the scene where she gives human Inuyasha a go LOL. Thank you SO MUCH for reading! Reviews are appreciated. I hope you loved this as much as I enjoyed writing it. More, actually. ;)


End file.
